Jedi Wars Part 1
by Klesk
Summary: It is has lots of battles and lots of action.


CHAPTER 1  
REMEMBRANCE  
  
Els and Plo Kloon were getting promoted to Utimate Jedi (Utimate Jedi is the highest ranking Jedi, they also get a double-sided lightsaber each, Els got blue and Plo Kloon got black)and Obelesk was getting promoted to Jedi Knight(he got a white regular lightsabre), at the parade honoring them for saving the rebel's planets from the evil Darth Sidious. Els, Plo Kloon,and Obelesk can still remember the big fight between Darth Sidious,Mon Mercur, Lutinent Suba, Els, Plo Kloon and Obelesk. It had all begun one Rebel starship passed over into the Imperial airspace. The Imperials got very mad and shot it down. The Rebels all their ships into battle. Little did the Rebels know that the Imperials were waiting with a conter attack. The Rebels and all the ships just passed over Imperial airspace when the Imperial started shooting down their ships. The Rebel ships were droping like flies.   
"I was waiting for this moment a very long time"laughed Darth Sidious.  
"Call Els"said Admiral Ackabar.  
Admiral Ackabar turned on the communicator.  
"Els, we need you"said Admiral Ackabar.  
"I'll be there soon"replied Els.  
"Plo Kloon we need to help the Rebels"said Els.  
"Let's get to it"replied Plo Kloon.  
"It's sounds like they're in it deep this time, let's get Obelesk (Jedi Master)"said Els.  
"Okay"replied Plo Kloon.  
Els turned on the communicator.  
"Obelesk are you there?"asked Els.  
"Yeah, what do we need Els?"asked Obelesk.  
"Rebels are in a bunch again, will you help us"asked Els.  
"Sure be there soon"replied Obelesk.  
Els turned off the communicator. Els and Plo Kloon got the ship ready. Obelesk got to Els and Plo Kloon's base.  
"Let's go"said Els.  
They all boarded the Els.   
"Set for Imperial airspace"said Els.   
Soon the Els was in Imperial airspace. Immediately after they passed over into Imperial airspace they were shot at.   
"Land us on Goesa (planet)"commanded Els.  
"Yes,sir"replied the Captian.  
Little did they know that the Darth Sidious was waiting for them.  
"Get ready here they come"said Darth Sidious.  
Els, Plo Kloon, and Obelesk got of the ship.  
"Get them"shouted Darth Sidious.  
They all turned on their lightsabres.  
"Let's go"yelled Els.  
Els took on Darth Sidious, Plo Kloon took on Mon Mercur, and Obelesk took on Lutinent Suba. Els, Plo Kloon, and Obelesk threw concusion grenades. The grenades blew up, Darth Sidious, Mon Mercur, and Lutinent Suba started holusonating , they started swinging their lightsabres all around. then in a burst of light Darth Sidious, Mon Mercur, and Lutinent Suba where thrown into the air, Els, Plo Kloon, and Obelesk stood their lightsabres up under their enemies. Darth Sidious, Mon Mercur and Lutinent Suba all fell down on their lightsabres and were killed instantly. Els, Plo Kloon, and Obelesk all boarded the Els.  
"Hey, this is great isn't it"said Plo Kloon.  
"What"replied Els.  
"What were you doing"asked Plo Kloon.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the battle against Darth Sidious"replied Els.  
"Uh-no what is that"yelled a Civilian.  
  
Chapter 2   
The Battle of Sasquew   
  
The city alarm went off. All the jedis went in to battle.  
"What is that?"asked Felogan(Jedi Knight).  
"It's Sashquew(A huge robot ship armed with a huge lightsabre,and blasters)"replied Els.  
"We'll have to take out the legs,i'll cover you."said Els.  
"Okay here I go."said Felogan.  
"Do you think he'll get near him?"asked Plo Kloon.  
"If he stays low."replied Els.  
With one swing of the huge lightsabre all the jedis were killed accept Els,Plo Kloon, and Obelesk.  
"Let's go we can take him" said Els.  
"Yeah let's go"agreed Plo Kloon.  
"Yeah"said Obelesk.  
They all went in. They all started slashing at the legs with their lightsabres.  
"Watch out!" yelled Els.  
"Here comes the blaster, run!" yelled Plo Kloon.  
They all ran and the blaster missed them.  
"Go in low" said Els.  
They all went in low and started swinging like crazy, but it wasn't working.  
"Run,here comes the blasters"yelled Els.  
Obelesk was running when, he got shot in the left arm.  
"Ack"yelled Obelesk.  
"You alright"asked Els.  
"I'll be fine"replied Obelesk.  
In rage Obelesk jumped at Sashquew and hit him right in the hydrolic chamber, hydrolic fluid sprayed all over the place. Sashquew fell to his knees, then Obelesk did a triple front flip and stabbed Sashquew in his one eye. Sashquew was detroyed. The city was saved by Els,Plo Kloon,and Obelesk. Els and Plo Kloon got the newest weapons (double-sided lightdagers and super concusion grenades). Obelesk was promoted to Jedi Master (He got a white double-sided lightsabre).  
  
Chapter 3  
A New Revelution  
  
Els,Plo Kloon, and Obelesk thought they would make a rebellion themselves. They would call   
it the Jedis. The alliance was formed but, Obelesk was unhappy . He wanted to become an Ultimate Jedi. Ultimate Jedi trials were hand-to-hand combat using techniques to get weapons. Obelesk got ready, he was up against Wreth. It was a tough matchup. Wreth took offense by grabbing a concusion grenade. He threw it, and it went off hitting Obelesk and knocking him out. Wreth took advantage and did a backflip and landed on a floating platform. He quickly grabbed a lightsabre and jumped down. By this time, Obelesk was up and on a platform with a lightsabre. Obelesk jumped down and started to duo with Wreth. Wreth pulled a pipe out of his pocket, and hit Obelesk with it, making him stuble. Then, Wreth jumped at him and chopped his arm off. Obelesk jumped up to a platform. Then he jumped at Wreth, Wreth threw a concusion grenade. Then, stuck his lightsabre straight up. Then, a few seconds later Obelesk fell on it and died instantly. The alliance was now: Els, and Plo Kloon. Els, and Plo Kloon were trying out for one of the hardest levels above Ultimate Jedi. The levels went: Padawan, Jedi Knight, Jedi Master, Utimate Jedi, Inedible Death Associate(IDA), Inedible Death Elite(IDE), Inedible Death Master(IDM), and Inedible Death Ultimate(IDU). Yoda said that they were so good that they should try out for IDM, So they did. The trials consisted of 20 droids. You get one normal lightsabre, there are 10 droids with double-sided lightsabres and 10 droids with blasters, all fighting you. Els, and Plo Kloon passed and were now IDMs, they got one double-sided lightsabre and one normal lightsabre. When you become an IDM you have to change you rname. Els changed his name to Jalex and Plo Kloon changed his name to Arkon. The Jedi Concil told Jalex, and Arkon to check out the new loading docks in Guresh. They flew over there in their new fighter ship. They landed and kept a low profile. They saw what looked like their old friend Zior. They thought he was killed in the long dune battle of Tantooine.   
"Hey, Zior, is that you?" yelled Jalex.  
"Els, and Plo Kloon is that you?" yelled back Zior.  
"Shhhh" said Arkon.  
"We are IDMs we had to change our names" said Jalex.  
"I'm Jalex and he's Arkon" said Jalex.  
"Seriously you guys are IDMs" said Zior.  
"Yup" replied Arkon.  
"wanna come with us back to Couriscant?" asked Jalex.  
"Sure" replied Zior.  
They all got in to Jalex, and Arkon's new fighter ship 


End file.
